


A Good Look

by amituvia



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, internalized homophobia? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amituvia/pseuds/amituvia
Summary: "Well, you did mention my golden locks when we first met again." Smiles Johnny, not even really teasing, just giddy, his fingers fanning over his lips. And god, Daniel shouldn't be such a sucker for it, for him and Amanda looking at each other pleased as punch, but he really, really is.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	A Good Look

**Author's Note:**

> au in which robby doesn't kick miguel at the end of the school fight but kreese still takes over ck so things are still bad just not that bad.

Here was that sound again. The low joyous laughter of one Johnny Lawrence accompanied by Amanda's soft titter. A rather common thing now, since he and Johnny opened the dojo together. After each class, they stay back a few more hours to wrap things up and prepare for the next lesson, and sometimes Mandy would come to pick up Sam so she wouldn't depend on him to get back home.

Whenever that happened she'd come to the kitchen, fix herself something to drink, and chat with Johnny for a bit. While the man is not the most conventional conversationalist, he was surprisingly easy to open up to, and Amanda does _love_ to rant away when she can, especially if whoever she's talking to keeps on throwing in comments like ' _That bitch!_ ' or _'I'd have punched the bastard!_ ' or any other overly passionate, violent comment that made most people look sane by comparison and valid in their anger.

It also helps that Johnny's rather transparent in his fondness towards Amanda. Had been ever since their first encounter at that unfortunate breakfast. Though the first time it really hit him that Johnny probably wanted to be friends with her was after she ended up shouting at Kreese, making Johnny look downright _delighted_.

 _("Would your wife let me high five her?"_ Joked Johnny when they went up the stairs, smiling in that open way he sometimes did during their mini truces. _"Because that was funny as hell."_

Daniel snorted. _"You're welcome to try.")_

Walking into the kitchen, he is greeted by matching gleeful looks, each one of them holding a glass at hand. Johnny's having some orange juice by the look of it while Amanda helped herself to some coffee. The forth one today, knowing her. "Hey there," She calls him, lifting her chin.

With a raised brow, he walks past her to reach the cabin, grabbing a cup of his own. Johnny had the right idea here: Today's lesson was rather brutal. As inviting as that coffee was, he was way too hot and sweaty, his temples pulsing. He hopes it didn't mean a headache was coming. "Are you two gossiping about me again?"

"If only you were that interesting , Danny." The first couple of weeks of them collaborating, John made a point of calling him nearly only Daniel as a show of good will. Apparently, two weeks is the limit of how long that man can go without intentionally irritating him. The asshole has being calling him that ever since he realized how much the nickname irked him coming from most people.

"We were talking about his boys." Says Amanda, giving Johnny a look that says _behave_ that he completely misses, looking both pleased and flustered at both Robby and Miguel being called his.

"They're still butting heads. Aisha keeps them in check, for most part - or at least tell off Hawk whenever he suggests they should duke it out."

"Johnny Lawrence thinking you can't solve everything with violence? That's a first."

"Hey, I hardly ever fought with the other cobras. We only ever got physical during training." He even sounds a bit offended, which Daniel thinks is a bit rich even if it probably check out. He doesn't have to dig too hard in his memories to find ones of Johnny joshing with the other four, laughing and care-free, or surprisingly quiet at the back of the class, trying to hear his music without getting caught, smiling to himself and bobbing his head.

In hindsight, it was probably the most jarring thing about meeting Johnny as an adult again for the first time. The Johnny of his childhood had two moods: happy and angry. seeing him tired and defeated as he was that day made him uneasy. Like slipping into an uncanny valley. It is that thought that makes him say "Yeah… I guess you really pulled off that whole 'Cobra Kai for life' thing, huh?"

"Hell yeah," Says Johnny easily, his lips tugging upwards again. He reaches over and grabs Daniel, giving him a friendly shake.

And of all the changes between them, this is the most difficult one. The touching. The _casualty_ of touching. If John didn't know you, didn't trust you, he didn't touch you and sure as shit wouldn't let you touch him. It was an important thing for him, a big thing, a testament of trust - but once you gain that trust it seemed to be a free-for-all. So now John will sling his arm over his shoulder, lean over him, squeeze the back of his neck, and once, after a good tussle when both of them were in particularly good spirits, he even ruffled his hair. Johnny didn't seem to think twice of it, just gave him a more pleasant version of his trademark jerk smirk, leaving Daniel a bit thunderstruck.

Because.

Well.

Whether Johnny's been trying to test the water or not, Daniel is certainly _feels_ like he's being tested. And not just him, but Amanda, too. Casual teasing comments, backhanded compliments, hanging out with them more and more, to name a few. The last few weeks he and Mandy seem to be dancing around each other, around the topic of Johnny, exchanging looks every now and then as if to say _'Do you-? Do you think-? would you like to-?'_ yet never really breaching the subject. Until now.

When Johnny finally left with Miguel and Robby, Amanda puts her cup down and looks at him pointedly. "I think it's high time we invited Johnny to dinner." At his evident confusion, she adds "You know, Friday."

"Oookay? It has been a while since Robby had dinner with us… I'm sure Sam –"

"No, not with Robby, and preferably not with the kids, either. Just the three of us."

Daniel squints.

"Right."

"Don't give me that. We need to address this. Talk about this, instead of ogling thirty-year-old pin-up photos of the man at work."

"Hey, you did that too!"

"I know! It was yesterday! I remember!"

"Ugh, Miguel shouldn't have posted those anyway. Johnny probably lost a bet to him. Again. Why does he keep on taking these kids on whatever dumb challenge they throw his way?"

"Would you forget about the photos?"

"You brought them up!"

Amanda raised her hand, gesturing him to stop. "Look, you know his into guys –"

"He told me that when he was drunk."

"You know his not getting back with Carmen – "

"He was drunk for that too."

(It was the same night, actually. They just registered for this year's _All_ _Valley_ and as a way of coping with the fear of the inevitable, elected to go get drunk. Johnny, who's trying to be a better teacher and a father with a child at home, made a point of only drinking in company. So both of them doing shots on an empty stomachs led them into some really weird, really personal conversations really fast.

 _"I don't even think she liked me like that, man."_ Sulked Johnny. _"She just wanted someone who'd be nice to her kid. Why is it so hard to find people like that? Miguel is a great kid! His a good fuckin' kid!"_ He probably didn't realize how loud he was being, getting all riled-up over the possibility of people giving the Diazes a hard time.

_"Yeah, Carmen's great. Some men are morons."_

" _Yeah!"_ He Shouted, smashing his glass on the floor, which resulted in them getting kicked out of the bar.

 _"Man, I wish I were Greek. They're allowed to break stuff."_ Lamented Johnny, the weirdo.

_"That's not how it works, John."_

_"Jewish, then."_

_"That's only in weddings."_

_"They have Nazis to deal with, Danny. They should be allowed to break shit."_

" _Okay_.")

"He knows you know. He told me about that night. He also said, and I quote, that you were ' _a dick to jewish people_ '." Daniel threw his hands in frustration.

"See? We can't talk to this guy!"

"Daniel," Sighs Amanda, right hand rubbing her temple. "Not only you can talk to this guy, but you _like_ talking to this guy. Sometimes you spent hours, _just_ talking to this guy. He's having dinner, at our house, Friday, and with any luck, we'll get to see him shirtless."

Johnny accepts their offer immediately, replying to Amanda's text with ' _danny_ _cookin?_ ' and when replied in the positive sent back two thumbs up emojis. She tries not to think too hard about what it means that Johnny always accepts free food no questions asked.

When the time comes, the dinner itself is quite pleasant. Daniel gets to see another episode of the Mandy and Johnny show, which he enjoys to a somewhat embarrassing extent. Tonight, Amanda is trying to persuade him to see some newer films, but considering the trash he watches, the man is astonishingly picky: No horror (jump scares are stupid, and they always have a chick yelling non-stop), nothing British (those people just think they're better than us), no romance (ugh, do I even need to explain myself? Daniel, help me out here). By the end of it, they're all a bit buzzed, feeling mellow and content. Which is exactly when Amanda decides to strike.

"So Johnny," She begins. "Daniel and I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Johnny looks back and forth between the two of them, seemingly unsure about whether or not he should be worried, the smile on his face turns nervous. Amanda flashes him a reassuring grin in return.

"So, we were both _wandering_. Lately. Recently. Daniel and I have been picking some vibes from you. Some, uh, cues. That you might want something to happen between us. Do you. Know what I'm talking about?"

For a second, Johnny just shuts his eyes, breathing in, when he opens them again it's wit his right hand raised defensibly.

"Okay, okay, listen, you both know I don't do subtle. And. When I – when I like someone, I just. Get flirty. I didn't mean for it to happen, I- I'm sorry I made you uncom –"

Amanda pulls him down, kissing him directly on his lips. Once, twice, and a third just slightly more on the cheek. When she pulls away, Johnny looks at her like a kid seeing snow for the first time. She laughs at his expression, lightly rubbing his arm. "Wow. That easy to shut you up?"

"If only I knew that a year ago," Quips Daniel in a mock-weary voice.

"Not back in high school?"

"Nah. Didn't do much talking then."

"What!" Calls Johnny, over his initial shock, even if only due to his unquenchable desire to start shit. "You talked non-stop! You'd never shut up! You used to walk right up to us guys, basically –" Daniel grabs him by the neck and kisses him too, pulling back just when John starts reciprocating.

"I was talking about you, genius." A surprisingly fond smile on his face. To Amanda he says, "Beside the occasional _'watch it, LaRusso,_ ' he never said anything to me. Used to drive me crazy. You never knew what the guy was thinking. Turns out he just wasn't."

"Ha-ha." Grumps Johnny, though it was hard to with Amanda's fingers in his hair. She eventually lowers her arm links them both together, and reaches with the other one to Daniel, marching them towards the bedroom.

"All I'm hearing is apparently you couldn't get enough of the guy." Says Amanda, and Johnny does this thing where he laughs with his mouth closed, looking at him over her head.

He sniffs, opening the bedroom's door. "It was just, a bit jarring, that's all."

"I think he expected more banter out of your rivalry."

"Your husband thinks he's spiderman."

"Can we _please_ do what we came in here to do?"

"Wait, wait, we didn't – Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're actually having sex now, is it alright if it's all three of us? Is there something in particular you're worried about? That you don't want to do?"

"Oh," Says Johnny, blinking in surprise. "Um, yeah, I thought it was all three of us since the kitchen. Just… Nobody choke me or shit and we're good. Been a while since I got dicked though," He turns to Daniel at that, who just smirks at him.

"Maybe next time."

"Oh-ho! Someone confident."

"Someone doesn't have protection."

"Bummer." He pouts a bit, but still start to take his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He bends down to take off his jeans, only to see both Amanda and Daniel staring at him. The former with a smirk and a hand on her chin and the latter with a carefully blank expression. "What?"

"Guess we were just wondering how it compares to those playgirl pictures you have online."

"Ugh, Miguel!" He groans, kicking his pants the rest of the way off.

"How are you so fit when your diet is basically baloney and pizza?"

"How are you surprised? His shirts don't exactly leave much to the imagination. You called him a blonde pretty boy yourself."

"No _you_ called him that. I never called him pretty."

"Well, you did mention my _golden locks_ when we first met again." Smiles Johnny, not even really teasing, just giddy, his fingers fanning over his lips. And god, Daniel shouldn't be such a sucker for it, for him and Amanda looking at each other pleased as punch, but he really, really is.

"Did he now?" Goads Amanda, raising an eyebrow at him. He knows she heard most of the story from Louie, but if he stops it now John at least won't mention the hug.

But before he even menages to tell them off Johnny reaches out and places a playful kiss on his hair, breathing his last few peals of laughter into his ear. "Don't worry princess, your hair is kind of a marvel too."

Daniel pulls away to look at his face. "Really now?" Trying to be casual about it. Cool, like it's rhetorical. Johnny gives a half-shrug.

"Well. Yeah."

For a second Amanda just looks at them as she does every now and then, like they're both muppets swinging at each other with noodle arms, before tapping John on the arm, smirking. "So now that we established we're all pretty, could you do me a favor and unzip me, johnny?"

Johnny says nothing in reply as she turns her back to him and brushes her hair out of the way. He unzips her with surprising caution, and there is something almost sweet in how he smooths the straps off her shoulders and holds the dress open for her to step out of. For a second Johnny looks back at him in question, and Daniel gives him a tiny little nod, with a smile Amanda would probably consider placating, and gestures towards the bed, opening his own fly.

Amanda slithers back against the headboard, and John basically jumps after her, bouncing them so they're both giggling, more keyed-up than nervous when John murmurs, "Shit, sorry," and she just leans and kisses his temple.

When she straightens herself up she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and lets him take off her underwear (White and normal. Apparently not expecting action today), and throws her legs over his shoulders, hand gripping his hair lightly, brushing through it more than anything.

She looks at Daniel when she gasps, an audible intake of air, and waves him over with two fingers. He contemplates for a moment before taking off his boxers and coming closer, getting a handful of Johnny's ass, lamenting how he probably wouldn't be able to do much tonight. They didn't have any condoms, not since Amanda had her tubes tide two years after having Anthony, so going all the way is out of the question. Instead, he gropes him hard and arranges himself between his cheeks. Johnny lets out a soft "Ahh- shit-"

"Is this okay?" He whispers, cursing himself for not asking before he did anything, and gets a shaky nod in return.

"Yeah, no, you're good, that's – uh – might want some lube for that." He huffs a laugh, giving Johnny two light slaps with his right hand.

"Ass up, then."

He reaches over and takes a bottle of lotion that Amanda managed to grab from the top of the nightstand. He spills some on his hands, warming it, before rubbing some on Johnny, making the man moan and grasp Amanda harder, and lowers himself back down again, letting Johnny get back to work.

He's not a blusher; even exertion usually fails to raise any color on him, but he thinks he might be now. There's just so much heat all around him, leaving him misty-eyed, and through the haze of it he leans forward to kiss Johnny's now sweaty back, and then further still to plant another on Amanda's calf, pushing them a bit with the motion, making them all groan.

Amanda tightens her grip on Johnny's hair and shifts a bit on the mattress, closing her eyes. Johnny gasps, and Daniel imagines his face, blissed out, mouth his wife's cunt. A pale man like him is probably all red by now, and he pictures a pink face to match the flaming ears he can see from his angle.

How did he look when he sighed softly just now? Does it feel good for him to just press against the bed? He doesn't seem to mind much, being trapped between him and Mandy. He is quiet, at least more than her. Amanda always liked to be a bit on the vocal side of things, and she was humming now biting her lips, moaning every now and then. She seems to be close, and Johnny can probably tell. He places a hand on her thighs which she covers immediately, and by the sound of it quickens his pace, getting sloppy with it.

When she comes with a loud "Christ, _Johnny_!" boy is he glad the kids are not home.

Daniel pulls John's ass away from the bed only to reach around and take hold of his dick. Amanda accommodates by sliding further down and kisses Johnny's face while he unfortunately mainly just breathes on her. Eventually, Johnny bats the hand away and puts it back on his hips so Daniel can regain his grip on him, allowing him to rut against him in full force.

"C'mon, John," Grunts Daniel, Jolting them back and forth. He feels hot, his muscles tight, Johnny's sweet and warm beneath him. "C'mon, John, I'm gonna –" Johnny is now moaning in a surprisingly high-pitch, mumbling unintelligibly at Amanda who's holding his shoulders. His face contorts, and he feels a jolt go through him before "Oh – FUCK –"

And just like that, he comes all over the man in two secessions, doing his damn best not to just falls over him. Johnny didn't finish yet and Mandy doesn't need this kind of weight on her, but his limbs are heavy, his mind scrambled.

He give a short cackle as he straightens himself up with a hand through his hair, not fully believing he just did what he did, but fully enjoying the look of his seed on Johnny's muscular back, the string of cum connecting between his dick and an ass colored by his handprints.

Amanda gestures John to sit up, and with his legs over the edge of the bed and hers folded beneath her, he can hear her whispering to him between kisses. "You're doing so good, Johnny. You liked that, didn't you? You want Daniel to fuck you? Come on, Johnny. Let go, babe, you've been so good for us." She has one hand on the back of his head and the other one on his dick, and the sight of her smiling into her kisses as Johnny cants his neck to her, eyes close and chest heaving, is likely the hottest thing Daniel has ever seen.

Johnny comes with a groan in Amanda's delicate hand, his head against her shoulder. He pants for a few seconds and then turns to her again, kissing her forcefully before giving her three small pecks. When they part, he gives her a dreamy smile, clearly dazed. "Good?" She asks, hand on his cheek. Johnny just nods, resting his forehead on her temple. She looks up at Daniel with a little smirk. "Get over here."

He drops sidewise on the bed, taking Johnny down with him. Johnny tries to turn them over with his elbow, but Daniel just grabs him and leans on him with his full weigh. Amanda crawls up the bed again, and scoots over to Johnny, taking his hand from Daniel and places it over her hip. After a few seconds she feels a tickling kiss on her ear, and Daniel whispering " _Softy_ ,". Soon after that, they fall asleep.

When Daniel wakes up next, it's early morning. Just passed six, according to the nightstand's watch. They seem to have shifted a bit in the night, with Amanda now on her back, Johnny lying against her chest, and Daniel half on top of him, their legs entwined. Amanda is apparently awake looking at her phone with heavy-lidded eyes. When their gaze lock, she gives him a soft smile and brings the hand holding the phone to her face, placing one finger on her lips. He nods, putting his head down once more, catching a few more minutes of rest.

"Hey," He suddenly hears Johnny say, soft as anything, and eases off the man as he craned his neck to kiss Amanda.

"Hi," She replied, a bit more loudly, her hand moving to his head. She always had a thing for hair. When they'd first started dating she'd play with his constantly. He often ended up sitting between her legs on the floor while she remained on the couch, just so she could card through it more easily. She still found excuses, even now, by banishing stray hairs from his forehead or fixing it before meetings.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Johnny raises an eyebrow at Amanda, smirking a bit. "Is he always this grumpy in the morning?"

"Mm-hm. Even has a mug that says 'don't talk to me before my coffee'." Daniel can feel the shake of their silent laughter before John shuffles around to face him, looking calm and content.

"Come and get it, Danny." The kiss he gets is long and sweet, and he can't really help but grin as they break apart. It's so domestic, he kind of has to ruin it.

"Why am I Danny all the time now? It's always Danny, Danny, Danny with you." And he knows Johnny can't give a real answer, one that isn't dickish - he's still learning how to talk to Johnny outside of bickering himself, so he doesn't terribly mind, but when he looks over at Johnny his expression is carefully composed.

"I call all of my friends like that. You know, me and the rest of the cobras. The fact that it pisses you off is just a bonus." He clears his throat after that, and leans back against Amanda in a way that Daniel can only dab as cute before thinking ' _Oh, right - Tommy, Jimmy, Bobby_.'

"Wow, Dutch really cramped your style."

"HA! No way man, Dutch's a firecracker. You just shouldn't leave us unsupervised. You thought you've seen the worst of me? You should see me an' him with a bit of vodka in us."

"Why don't you ever call me Mandy?"

"Well, it's safe to tease him. I'm scared of you – you'd step on my dick."

"I can do it if you're being mean to Daniel too, you know."

Johnny huffs a laugh, reaching back to caress Daniel's forearm with the back of his hand, making one wonder if he's always so tame the morning after. "Nah, I'm just kidding. We're pals now, aren't we, Danny?"

"I jerked you off last night, John. 'Pals' doesn't really cut it."

"Pshh. Only for like, five seconds. Mandy did most of the work."

" _Thank_ you." Says Amanda, laughing when Johnny winks at her.

"Well, I bet forensics could still get my fingerprints off your ass, so,"

"So you owe my ass now?"

"I think, what he _means_ to say, is that we should go on a date sometimes. That we can be something other than friends, if you want."

"Partners?" He asks weakly, looking bashful. "Sounds so serious."

"Is that a no?"

"It's a yes." He takes her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "If you'll have me, it's a yes." He seals it with a kiss on her knuckles. His lashes pale against his cheeks.


End file.
